Recently, a variety of ID cards have been popularized, namely, a status certificate, a member's certificate with his photograph, an authentication/identification card and a name card with his photograph, including a license such as a driver's license. Among the above-mentioned ID cards, an ID card such as a driver's license is comprised of a support on which a photograph of a driver's face is formed in a silver halide photographic process and a necessary information is recorded in a printing process and, further, a protective layer is provided thereon. The above-mentioned photograph of a driver's face formed in the silver halide photographic process is to be treated through a series of complicated multistaged processing steps such as the steps of an exposure, a development, a fixation and a bleaching treatment. It has not always been suitable to take this system in an actual field where a lot of ID cards are to be produced without delay.
Under the above-mentioned recent circumstances, there have been proposed an ID card suitable and convenient for a mass production, that is prepared in such a manner that the surface of a support is provided with an image-receiving layer formed of a transferred-image such as an image having a gradation information in a sublimation type thermal-transfer recording system, or an image having a letter information in a thermally melting type thermal-transfer recording system, and a UV-setting protective resin is coated over the whole surface of the transferred-image formed on the image-receiving layer, so that a hard UV-setting protective layer may be formed by exposing it to UV rays.
However, such an image-receiving layer as in the above-mentioned ID cards is added by a delaminating agent such as silicon with the purpose of preventing a thermally melting adhesion of both of the image-receiving layer and an ink-sheet for thermal-transfer recording use to each other when a transfer-image is formed by making use of the ink-sheet for thermal-transfer recording use. Therefore, a critical surface tension of the image-receiving layer is reduced, so that the adhesion strength of an ID card becomes inadequate between the image-receiving layer and a UV-setting protective layer formed on the surface of the image-receiving layer. Accordingly, when making use of an ID card for a long time, there may be some instances where the UV-setting protective layer may be peeled off. When this is the case, any transferred-image formed on an image-receiving layer cannot be protected, therefore, there has raised such a problem that an important personal information may be lost, or that an ID card at issue may lose its practically adequate strength so that a crease or damage may be produced.
This invention is to provide an ID card capable of solving the above-mentioned problems so as to be suitable for a mass production, capable of preventing a UV-setting protective layer from peeling off even if it is used for a long time, excellent in durability, capable of protecting a transferred-image extending over a long period of time, and capable of preserving an important personal information securely.